1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a transfer member used for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a transfer roller in which a conductive layer is provided on a core thereof is known. In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image on an image carrier is transferred to a transfer-receiving member, such as a recording medium or an intermediate transfer body, by applying a voltage to the transfer roller and allowing an electric current to flow between the transfer roller and the image carrier.